


Hands in His Hair (Clothes in His Room)

by hollybennett123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, Anal, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Please?” Liam says, stroking insistent hands down, down, down over Zayn’s legs, Zayn shivering minutely as Liam drags blunt fingernails over the carpet burns on his knees.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands in His Hair (Clothes in His Room)

**Author's Note:**

> Another [kink meme](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html) fill for a prompt which can be found [here](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=22954#t22954), requesting Liam/Zayn and hair-pulling. Thank you to the patient anonymous peeps who wait weeks for me to get round to posting my fills. My list of stuff I want to fill doesn't really decrease as I just add more prompts to it...
> 
> Title is loosely based on Taylor Swift's ever-so-sexy Wildest Dreams:
> 
> _I said no one has to know what we do / his hands are in my hair / his clothes are in my room_

Zayn gets like this sometimes, fucking his narrow frame down onto Liam’s prick all quiet and determinedly chasing his pleasure while Liam just lies there and takes it, all dazed and breathless with how much he needs this.

“Zayn, god -- _Zayn_ ,” Liam breathes, his eyes practically rolling back as Zayn works himself down on Liam’s cock again with a fluid roll of his hips, getting Liam even deeper than he’d thought possible.

“Yeah,” Zayn breathes, eyes dark and unfocused; Liam’s looking at Zayn, but Zayn’s looking at the wall and far beyond it, inside his own head somewhere. He’s biting the shiny-wet swell of his bottom lip, the low light of the room gilding his skin, and he’s so beautiful Liam can hardly stand it. Pushing his heels into the mattress for leverage, Liam shoves his hips up roughly to meet Zayn as he comes back down, slamming them together and making Zayn gasp.

“Fuck, Li, Jesus, that’s it,” Zayn groans, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as Liam fucks up into him again. It’s hot when Zayn gets all focused and other-worldly, but Liam reckons it’s nice to have some attention back on him again.

Zayn folds his body down against Liam’s, all long limbs and grace, and Liam’s breath stutters at the change in angle. The pendants around Zayn’s neck drag over Liam’s chest, cool metal bumping over his nipples and making his cock jerk inside the tight clutch of Zayn’s arse. Liam’s hands find Zayn’s ribs, fingers sliding over the hollows before coming to rest on his waist, the contrast of his lean body under Liam’s big hands and the taut pull of muscle as he moves making him seem both fragile and strong all at once.

Fixated on Liam’s lips, Zayn cups Liam’s jaw with one hand, fingers splayed gently across his throat to hold him in place; it’s not hard enough to _do_ anything, but Liam’s breath catches all the same. Once he’s got Liam where he wants him, Zayn licks into his mouth filthily, never stopping the rhythmic sway of his hips, his cock a hard, hot brand against Liam’s abs. He bites at Liam’s lower lip, tugging it gently between his teeth, before swallowing Liam’s groan with his mouth and sucking on the tip of his tongue.

Zayn’s got the softest, most touchable hair, and now it’s that bit longer Liam can’t help but slide a hand into it to feel it run between his fingers, accidentally giving it a tug when Zayn sucks a mark just under the lobe of Liam’s ear where the skin’s soft and sensitive. Zayn lets out a quiet little grunt in response, going tense for a moment on top of him before biting gently at Liam’s throat, a feral little scrape of teeth.

“God, sorry,” Liam says quietly, instantly loosening his grip; he smiles softly in apology and pulls Zayn down into another kiss. Zayn says nothing, just kisses him slow and deep and then sits back and fucks down hard onto Liam’s cock, Liam’s hands going to his hips because he needs something, _anything_ , to hold onto.

Liam loves it like this, pinned between Zayn and the bed as Zayn rides him so perfectly and uses him to get off. He starts to get desperate after a while though, an urgent need to fuck into him hard and fast in a way that’s not possible from this position.

“Can I?” Liam pleads, Zayn’s eyes finding his; the corner of Zayn’s mouth quirks up, cockiness in his smile because he knows what Liam wants.

“Can you what?” Zayn says, all nonchalant as he lifts himself up on his knees and screws back down on Liam’s prick like he has no idea how much he drives Liam crazy. Liam holds Zayn’s hips in place tight enough to bruise, not quite letting him get all the way back down again before he fucks upwards hard and quick just to watch Zayn’s composure break for a moment, eyelashes fluttering and lips parting before he smirks again like nothing’s happened.

“Please?” Liam says, stroking insistent hands down, down, down over Zayn’s legs, Zayn shivering minutely as Liam drags blunt fingernails over the carpet burns on his knees.

“Please what, babe?” Zayn says, moving his hips in a slow grind. “You’ve got to ask for it if you want it.” He knows Liam struggles to say it, self-conscious when it comes to asking for what he wants. Zayn’s a horrible tease, though, dragging it out of him anyway.

“Can I fuck you? On your hands and knees?” Liam says in a rush, determined to hold Zayn’s gaze throughout. There’s a warm flush creeping down over Liam’s chest and collarbones, but it’s more arousal than embarrassment if he’s being honest.

“God, yeah,” Zayn groans, propping himself up on an arm behind him so he can work the entire length of Liam’s cock inside him inch by inch, shameless with how much he wants a good fucking. He pulls off Liam’s cock carefully, rearranging himself on all fours and Liam has to take a steadying breath before he can even get his hands on him again.

“God, you’re amazing,” Liam says, stroking a hand over Zayn’s arse before lining up and pushing in slowly.

“Fuck,” Zayn groans, fingers curling into the sheets. “Don’t hold back.” If Liam had any self control left before, it disappears at that, and he shoves his hips forward hard and starts up a punishing pace, forceful and fast, working his cock in deep. Zayn braces himself on his hands, shoving back against Liam, and then settles onto his elbows so Liam can pound into him as hard as he likes. Like this, all stretched out long and low, Liam can brace himself on his arms over him and fuck him like that, seeing how many soft groans and gasps he can pull from Zayn and loving each and every one.

“Fuck,” Liam breathes, “ _fuck_ ,” hauling Zayn back up onto his hands and knees so he can jackhammer his cock into him. Zayn just goes with it, pliant and willing, and it drives Liam insane that he’s even allowed to do this, that this is his life.

He found out pretty quickly – back when this all started – that Zayn likes it _hard_. He doesn’t really think about it before he does it, but he slides his fingers into Zayn’s hair, messing him up a little to get him one step closer to looking dishevelled and ruined. Zayn makes a quiet sound of appreciation, louder still when Liam digs his fingers into Zayn’s hips, and he tightens his fingers in Zayn’s hair and pulls, a good hard yank to satisfy the urge to rough him up a bit.

Zayn goes still beneath him and Liam just freezes, for one split second horrified at the thought that he’s gone too far and hurt him in a way he wasn’t supposed to, but then Zayn’s entire body trembles, a full-body shudder running through him with Liam’s grip still tight in his hair, and he’s spurting wetly onto the sheets underneath him with a shocked gasp.

Zayn’s breath is still shuddering in and out of him even once he’s done, his head bowed, and Liam slides his fingers free carefully. His hand drops to Zayn’s neck and smoothes down over the full length of Zayn’s back, mapping the beautiful curve of his spine with his palm.

“Um,” Liam says, wide-eyed; he’s pretty much lost brain function right now. He’s still not moving and his cock is so hard he can feel it pulsing, throbbing and full inside the tight grip of Zayn’s arse. He rocks into him gently, Zayn letting out a soft little hurt sound, but Liam knows he loves it when Liam does this; makes him come first and then keeps fucking him after, even when he’s sensitive and fucked-out already. “You like that? Like, when I pull your hair?”

Zayn’s eyes stay firmly on the bed, but he dips his back, stretching out and rocking back onto Liam’s cock slowly. “Yeah,” he says, and his voice is all low and sex-roughened. “I didn’t – like, I didn’t really realise? But yeah. S’weird, I guess.” Zayn’s usually shameless about what he’s into, but he usually _knows_ what he’s into rather than Liam giving it to him accidentally in the heat of the moment, or whatever.

“No,” Liam says, fucking him careful and deep and rubbing gentle swirls against Zayn’s hips with the pads of his thumbs. “God, _no_ , Zayn, it’s really sexy. I like – y’know, doing it too, so that’s good?”

“I think,” Zayn says, voice catching in his throat as Liam gives him a deep, achingly slow thrust, “like, if I’ve just come or we’re just getting started or summat it’d be too much, but if I’m getting close to coming it doesn’t hurt. Just feels really, really good, babe.”

“Yeah, Liam says, nodding even though Zayn’s not looking at him. Liam's fingers itch with the need to tug on his hair again, to feel it between his fingers so he can get rough and forceful like he wants to. He bites the edge of his tongue, trying to calm down, and uses his thumb to spread Zayn open so he can better watch his cock fuck in and out of Zayn’s hole.

He allows himself one more thrust, then another, and pulls out with a juddering breath before he gets too close to losing his load, fighting the urge to just shove right back in there seconds later. He always likes Zayn to be at least one orgasm ahead of him, but two’s even better. He manhandles Zayn over onto his back and gets two fingers knuckle-deep inside his slick, well-fucked hole, crooking them just so as Zayn arches under him and throws his head back.

“Fucking hell, Li, fuck me, _fuck_ ,” Zayn babbles as Liam fingers him roughly to get him hard again. He props himself up over Zayn, cock sliding against his hip, and Zayn just spreads his legs for him with a whimper, pulling him down for a kiss.

Liam finds it hard to say what he wants, sometimes, but when they’re both desperate like this it gets that bit easier.

“I’m going to get you hard,” Liam says quietly, nosing against Zayn’s jaw and breathing hot against his ear, “then I’m gonna fuck you and pull your hair ‘til you come again.”

Zayn swears under his breath as Liam keeps up the relentless shove of his fingers in Zayn’s arse, fucking him fast and rough. 

If ‘close to coming’ is what Zayn needs, then ‘close to coming’ is what he’s going to get.


End file.
